


keen on you

by carnivorousBelvedere



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Earth C (Homestuck), F/F, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, Post-Canon, Sharp Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 01:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15131987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carnivorousBelvedere/pseuds/carnivorousBelvedere
Summary: Callie won’t kiss her.It had been dumb. Really stupid.Roxy hadn’t watched the teeth, but only because she got really, really into it.And now her girlfriend won’t even kiss her.Just because of a teensy scratch!





	keen on you

Callie won’t kiss her. 

It had been dumb. Really stupid.

Roxy hadn’t watched the teeth, but only because she got really, really into it. 

And now her girlfriend won’t even kiss her. 

Just because of a teensy scratch! 

And it had taken her weeks to get them to that kiss too. Well, two steps forward one step back. 

Two nights later they’re cuddled up on a couch watching some hero romance flick and Roxy goes in for it. She pulls Callie close, up into her lap, like she often does when they cuddle, but this time plants one right on her. And then she kisses her again, but she stays there. Callie stiffens in her arms as Roxy turns her head to her a better angle, running an unapologetic tongue over Callie’s upper lip. 

She makes an indignant whine and twists away. “Roxy…” she admonishes. 

Roxy pulls away “Yes my darling, my sweetheart, my honey bunches, my beautiful beautiful lady-friend,” she kisses Callie with each pet name. 

Callie is not impressed and flusters. Roxy is used to that reaction, whenever she calls her attractive. It’s a work in progress. “Roxy, watch the movie with me.” 

“What if I don’t wannaaaa,” she whines in response, slumping with both arms around the cherubs shoulders. 

“Okay well then what do you want to do?” Callie says brightly. 

Roxy lifts her head and smirks. “You know what I want to do babe.” 

Callie huffs and sidles out of her arms back onto the couch. “Roxy, we talked about this.”

Roxy pouts. “I just wanna be regular ol ladypals. Girlfriends. The whole she-bang.” She grins to herself. 

“I don’t want to hurt you! And plus...” she trails off as a frown dominates her face. 

“Caaaallliiieee. You’re not gonna hurt me! It doesn’t matter! I’m invincible! I’m a goddamn godtier!” 

“That’s not the point.”

“Come on babe lay a fat one on me.” 

“Roxy,” she frowns and it seems like some of the life goes out of her. “I’m not made for this.”

Roxy gapes, her face actually slackening some as she takes in Callie’s suddenly despondent disposition. “Whoa whoa whoa. Okay, one, where did that come from. And two, where did that come from??”

“I’m not compatible with your species! I can’t even kiss you without hurting you. It’s just… a reminder that this is wrong.”

“Oh like getting my mack on with you is sooo different from doing it with a troll. Those guys got teeth for days man.” 

“That’s not just it! Roxy you remember what we talked about before I died! One of these days I’m going to wake up and be a giant serpent and need to go out and find a black hole and—“

“Callie, Callie, Callie,” Roxy tries to interrupt but she just bulldozes through with her ramble. 

“And then we’ll fight it out until one of us loses and lay an egg! I can’t-- I don’t even think I can feel love like you do. I’m cursed to watch your red dalliances through glass panes.” 

Now it’s turn for Roxy to frown. And she does, deeply. “Do you not think this is love?” 

Callie stumbles, seeing the depth of hurt on her face. “I— I don’t know!”

“Because I think this is real love. I mean, I love you you, you know? Not just in the way I say to Janey dear. You’re my muse and I am your dashing rogue. The peanut butter to my jelly. The olive juice to my vodka.” 

“There’s no precedent for this!” Callie twists the gold ring on her finger nervously. 

“So??? Callie hun, I told ya this before but just because something ain’t in one of your books or your noggin doesn’t mean it can’t be. I mean, come on, when you wrote all your fanfics, you don’t think you could feel any of that at all?” 

Callie doesn’t respond, but gazes at her to the side. 

Roxy leans in closer, being sure to hold eye contact. “Callie?”

She slides an arm around Callies back, scoots in close and pulls their faces together.

“I love you,” she says. And she’s serious, or tries to sound as serious as she was capable of being. 

And then she kisses Callie on the cheek and pulls away. 

Callie visibly flusters and puts her face in her hands. 

“Even if you don’t feel the same way or don’t think you can that’s not gonna change.” 

“I don’t deserve you. I’m… Roxy I’m ugly! Before all this I thought no one could ever love me.” 

“You deserve the world and you’re the most beautiful lady I’ve ever met.”

So instead of speaking Calliope leans forward and kisses her. Roxy hums happily in her victory, careful to avoid her razor-sharp incisors.

Maybe next time Callie will show her what’s under the hood. Probably not, but they’ll get there. Roxy is sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Strilondes server wlw theme sprint, "Sharp/Deadly Things." Sorry if it's a bit ooc I just couldn't get this idea out of my head and felt Roxy and Callie's post canon relationship was woefully undeveloped. Might write more? I just love them so much


End file.
